


Coach Eddie

by laurensperalta



Series: Jamie/Eddie Short Stories (Headcanons) [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensperalta/pseuds/laurensperalta
Summary: What I think would happen if Eddie was in charge of coaching her daughter's soccer team.





	Coach Eddie

“Are you serious?” Eddie yelled at the referee who had once again, called out another penalty against her team.

Eddie caught out of the corner eye, her six year old daughter Scarlett, give a look of desperation to Jamie who just gave her a small chuckle in response. 

“That’s it! You’re out! I told you after your last outburst that I would kick you out of the game if you yelled at a call one more time.” The ref yelled in response to Eddie, as he pointed away from the field.

Right as she was about to open her mouth and give the ref a piece of her mind, Eddie felt familiar, comforting arms, wrap around her shoulders, as the assistant coach started giving out orders for a new plan of action. 

“You almost made it the whole game this time.” Jamie laughed as he steered her to the sidelines. 

“You saw that too right? Charlotte was pushed by that girl on the other team for a second time today and we were penalized! How could I just stand there, let that happen and not say anything?” Eddie said as she plopped herself down in Jamie’s vacant fold out chair.  
Jamie walked behind the chair and put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze as Scarlett ran up to them.

“Mommy, I’m going to tell Grandpa that he better arrest that man for yelling at you!” Scarlett said between gulps of her water from the bottle Jamie had handed her.  
Jamie and Eddie both burst out laughing as Eddie picked Scarlett up and put her in her lap.

“Scarlett Grace Reagan, sometimes I just don’t know how I got so lucky to be your mommy.”


End file.
